


Although we are miles apart

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [26]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Vidas se foram levando Thanos junto com elas, e apesar do fim, eles jamais seriam esquecidos. Mas algo estava errado, estava bem, mas estava errado. E se Peter tinha uma chance de salvar a única mulher que ele amou, ele não iria perdê-la.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Although we are miles apart

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: Essa one shot contém spoilers de "Vingadores - Ultimato". Ainda não pude ver o filme, sei apenas o que me contaram, por isso não escrevi com total precisão do que acontece em alguns momentos ou de quem está ou não está em cena. Mesmo assim, se você não quer saber de nada agora, deixe pra ler depois.
> 
> *Não sei porque não encontrei Vingadores nas categorias, por isso inclui apenas os Guardiões da Galáxia.
> 
> *O enredo dessa one pode parecer meio louco, mas foi o que veio dos delírios de dor do meu pobre estilhaçado coraçãozinho. Porque se for assim mesmo no filme, posso dizer que estou incrivelmente decepcionada. Adorei o final de Thanos, mas acho incrivelmente ridículo e totalmente desnecessário vermos Gamora evoluir tanto nos dois filmes dos Guardiões pra isso ser atirado no lixo nesse. Tudo que eu queria desse filme é que as coisas ficassem bem pra ela, que ela pudesse voltar e finalmente viver de verdade e respirar aliviada por Thanos não ser mais seu pesadelo pessoal, e nem isso.
> 
> *A fanart do cap pertence à Fennethianell. A da capa coloco aqui assim que eu descobri de quem é.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia, os Vingadores, e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *Essa história também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Peter observou Gamora caminhar par longe dele para conversar com Mantis. Ele amava todas as versões dela, mas essa não era a _sua_ Gamora. Não era a Gamora por quem ele havia se desesperado por horas na Milano até receber a mensagem de Nebulosa, por quem ele havia chorado e estragado seu próprio plano para deter Thanos. Ela tinha conversado com ele e até perguntado humoradamente se era por ele que ela devia estar apaixonada, mas essa Gamora estava tão longe... Não havia o sorriso, o brilho nos olhos, ela não queria cantar e dançar com ele, e não estaria deitada ao seu lado quando fosse dormir mais tarde. Sabe-se lá quanto tempo ele levaria para ver a Gamora que o amava de novo, se é que isso era possível.

Rocket chegou perto dele. Pelo olhar do guaxinim Peter soube que sua tristeza não estava passando despercebida, por isso Rocket se absteve de qualquer piada de mau gosto ao falar.

\- Ei, cara... – ele chamou num tom gentil e triste – Estão te chamando lá dentro. Querem resolver algo sobre as joias.

Peter assentiu sem dizer nada e sentiu o peso do olhar de Rocket em suas costas quando deixou o jardim e seguiu para dentro do quartel dos Vingadores. Pelos passos que ouviu, Drax e Groot deviam ter se juntado a ele para vê-lo se distanciar. Mesmo Thor, apesar do estado ainda confuso em que se encontrava, tinha ficado preocupado com o seu choque pelo ocorrido à Gamora. Peter sentia que a perdera três vezes. Quando Thanos a levou, quando Nebulosa anunciou sua morte, e quando suas versões de passado e futuro lutaram até a morte. Se ele tivesse estado lá... Duvidava que saísse vivo em um combate contra Gamora, mas podia tentar impedi-la de lutar, ao menos ela estaria aqui. Ela tinha sofrido tanto, perdido tanto, ela merecia conhecer mais da vida alegre que estava tendo com os Guardiões até então.

\- Quill – Steve o cumprimentou gentilmente quando ele entrou e fechou a porta.

— Agora que estamos todos aqui... – Scott começou – Precisamos terminar o que começamos e devolver as joias que temos pra seus devidos lugares. Ficando aqui podem causar distorções severas e irreversíveis no tempo.

— A máquina está preparada – o professor Hulk falou – Cada um vai devolver uma. Podem se passar horas lá, mas apenas dez segundos aqui, é o tempo que temos pra ir e voltar.

— Quanto mais ou menos isso seria lá? – Steve perguntou.

— Não tenho 100% de certeza... Acho que o limite de segurança, contando o tempo de onde estiverem... Poderia ser umas cinco horas ou um pouco mais.

— Então se não voltarmos nesse prazo ficamos presos pra sempre? – Peter questionou.

— Sim. E não temos certeza do que isso pode causar.

— É melhor não esquecerem disso. Todos sabemos do que aconteceu à mãe de Hope. Foi bem arriscado e difícil trazê-la de volta.

— O tempo e o espaço estão sempre em movimento, no entanto pode ser perigoso mexer com o que já aconteceu sem pensar muito bem sobre isso – Stephen lhes disse.

— Acha que a ordem em que vamos devolver essas joias pode alterar alguma coisa? – Clint falou pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala.

— Talvez – Scott falou.

— Por segurança, podíamos devolver em ordem cronológica – Vanda sugeriu.

— Desde que não resolvam sair passeando pra fazer turismo, a ordem em que forem devolvidas não fará muita diferença agora – o Dr. Estranho disse – Mas sugiro que a joia do tempo seja a última.

Após discutirem mais alguns pontos e iniciarem as viagens relâmpago no tempo, faltavam apenas as joias do espaço, do poder e do tempo voltarem a suas posições.

— Eu vou levar o tesseract – Steve falou e ficou longos segundos olhando para a mesa a sua frente, reagindo apenas quando Bucky tocou em seu ombro.

— Vai dar tudo certo – o lobo branco falou.

— Dê nossas saudações aos seus colegas de combate se os vir – Sam sorriu.

Steve sorriu e abraçou os dois com força. O primeiro vingador parecia querer chorar. Os presentes estranharam a situação, mas pensaram que ele devia estar pensando em Peggy. Ou Tony. Ou Natasha. O Capitão chorou sem nenhum medo de ser repreendido pela morte do Homem de Ferro e da Viúva Negra, e desejou que tivesse sido ele a usar a manopla ao invés de Tony.

— Se eu não voltar, não repitam os erros do passado. Cuidem uns dos outros, juntos.

Os Vingadores riram juntos. Não era do Capitão brincar com esse tipo de coisa, mas ele não era tão sério que não o fizesse de vez em quando. Steve acionou o mecanismo da máquina do tempo e desapareceu.

— Você é o próximo, Senhor das Estrelas – Scott lhe deu um sorriso simpático.

Peter sorriu de volta. Quando conheceu Scott decidiu rapidamente que gostava dele. O homem era educado, engraçado e gentil. Groot tinha ficado encantado quando Scott revelou gostar de música e se esforçou para conversar com ele, mesmo sem entender nada. E todos os Guardiões tinham se derretido quando o viram reencontrar Cassie, Hope e os pais dela. Não era à toa que Cassie parecia amar seu pai mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

— Onde ele está? – Banner se perguntou em voz alta, checando o cronômetro – Só tem mais dois segundos.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Eles esperaram, e esperaram... O cronômetro marcou dez segundos, doze, quinze... O silêncio se prolongou pesadamente como no instante em que a batalha acabou e Tony morreu nos braços de Pepper. O Capitão América não iria voltar. Peter o conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mas também sentiu o peso do que sua falta definitiva significava para os Vingadores, que agora se encaravam com receio e tristeza.

— Ele sabia que não ia voltar – Bucky falou – Ele sabia.

— Por isso disse aquelas coisas – Sam estava tão pasmo quanto Bucky.

Mais alguns instantes silenciosos seguiram até Banner falar de novo.

— Podemos ficar tristes ou felizes por isso mais tarde. Todos nós sabemos onde Steve deve estar agora, e sabemos que ele vai ficar bem. Temos que completar o que começamos.

— Vê se não vai estragar tudo de novo – Nebulosa falou.

Peter sabia que ela só estava o advertindo, não xingando como seria antigamente.

— Muita coisa já foi levada de todos nós, não pretendo perder mais nada – respondeu.

Pensou em dizer que fora por um descuido dela que Thanos tinha descoberto tudo, que tinham precisado viajar no tempo, que ele tinha perdido Gamora de novo, e enquanto esses pensamentos corriam sentiu os olhos arderem enquanto umedeciam.

— Quill... Você é o nosso capitão. Todos precisam de você. Uma vez na sua vida, siga o plano sem improvisos, e volte pra nós.

Os Vingadores não entenderam completamente o que realmente os dois estavam conversando, embora soubessem do que acontecera em Titan. Viram Peter desaparecer sem dizer mais nada. A tensão na sala cresceu pela decisão de Steve de não voltar e por quão instável Peter estava desde que perdera Gamora.

— O que você quis dizer? Tem alguma chance dele não voltar? – Vanda perguntou.

— Quill é um bom capitão e certamente um bom homem, mas nem sempre se controla tão bem quanto você se algo importante pra ele estiver envolvido. Ele ama minha irmã mais do que a própria vida. E desde que isso começou ele já a perdeu três vezes.

Os Vingadores olharam para o cronômetro de Banner. Se todos começassem a se perder no tempo, o que poderia acontecer com o presente?

******

Peter seguiu Gamora até a cápsula industrial de voo de onde ela jogaria o operador para roubar a cápsula, chegando o mais perto que podia sem ser visto, então abriu a mão que carregava a joia do poder, envolta pelo dispositivo de segurança criado pelos Vingadores. A pedra roxa brilhou e desapareceu, certamente voltando para dentro do orbe que estava com Gamora. Mas não era só isso que ele estava esperando. Nebulosa havia contado o que acontecera no passado. Se Gamora estava ali, queria vê-la pela última vez.

— Cinco horas... Ainda tenho quatro e meia – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Não precisou esperar muito para ver as duas Nebulosas tentando matar uma à outra em algum lugar por perto, e antes que pudesse perceber, duas versões de Gamora se encaravam assustadas, principalmente a do passado. Peter podia distingui-las pelas roupas e o comprimento do cabelo, que Gamora tinha deixado crescer alguns centímetros nos últimos anos. As duas empunharam a God Slayer, embora a Gamora do futuro parecesse mais cuidadosa em seus movimentos. Antes que Peter pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, as duas estavam lutando, ambas muito precisas e rápidas. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer, apesar de logicamente sua Gamora levar a vantagem, mas uma coisa ele sabia que a primeira podia usar como chave para vencer, a agressividade. Gamora era muito mais agressiva e violenta quando se conheceram.

Peter decidiu que não podia deixar. Ele não podia perdê-la pela quarta vez. E também não podia deixar que a Gamora dessa realidade morresse, ou ambas deixariam de existir. Que se explodissem o universo, o futuro, ou as quatro horas e vinte minutos restantes, e até mesmo o que Nebulosa havia lhe dito antes de partir, ele não podia deixar. Ele a amava mais do que tudo. Ele tinha prometido a ela que ia ficar tudo bem, que não ia deixar Thanos destruir o universo. O universo já estava salvo, mas não era o mesmo sem ela estar nele.

As duas já estavam machucadas, marcas de sangue manchavam o chão, ambas com olhares furiosos e ainda confusos. Ele nem sabia como e porque a luta havia começado, e nunca vira nada como essa luta acontecer, mas certamente já vira a posição em que a primeira Gamora estava segurando a God Slayer, ela ia matar sua versão do futuro. Peter já vira Gamora matar vários inimigos assim antes. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! E agora!!

— Onde... Estão os outros? – Gamora perguntou para seu eu do passado, que permaneceu em silêncio, tão confusa e assustada quanto ela, talvez pensando que tudo isso se tratava de algum plano de Thanos.

— Eu não vou voltar.

Sim. Ela pensava que era Thanos.

— Você não...

Gamora não teve tempo de terminar a frase quando a outra avançou em sua direção. Peter estava correndo para ela antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão. As duas combateram com suas espadas em movimentos tão bem combinados que de longe poderia parecer um show. Então ele viu. Por um segundo. O movimento que levaria Gamora dele. Com a agressividade em que a adversária brandia a God Slayer, ela não ia conseguir se defender a tempo. A espada acertaria diretamente em seu coração. Então fez algo que lhe doeu, mas não havia alternativa. Se aproximou e usou seu dispositivo de choque para atirar a Gamora do passado para longe.

Por um segundo as duas ficaram paralisadas o olhando. Sabendo que rapidamente seu alvo se recuperaria. Peter a observou levantar ainda mais apavorada do que antes e correr na direção de sua versão futura. Ele se pôs entre as duas e tentou afastar Gamora da adversária.

— Peter... – ela sussurrou.

Ele sentiu medo e amor em sua voz, e sorriu.

— Estou aqui – respondeu no instante em que sentiu a God Slayer rasgar sua jaqueta e perfurar sua pele.

Ignorando a dor e o sangue que corria por suas costas, ele a abraçou.

— Vem comigo...

— Peter!

— Mora...

— Você está sangrando!

Sentiu um braço de Gamora se prender a ele e o outro se mover, provavelmente usando a God Slayer para se defender. Ele não podia morrer no passado, isso podia afetar tudo que fizeram. A voz dela ficou longe quando ele acionou o dispositivo da máquina do tempo.

******

\- Ei! O que aconteceu?! – Peter ouviu Scott perguntar.

— Por acaso existe alguma coisa que preste nessa sua cabeça?!

— E não foi você mesma que falou segundos atrás que ele é um bom capitão e um bom homem? – Banner perguntou para Nebulosa.

— Isso não importa agora. Ele fez o que tinha que fazer – Doutor Estranho falou.

— Steve se foi, e agora isso? – Thor falou.

— Vou chamar Shuri!

Peter ouviu Bucky sair correndo da sala e as vozes em volta dele, mas não tinha forças para abrir os olhos, e nem queria fazer isso agora. Ele não estava mais nos braços de Gamora, e esse era seu medo, ter arriscado tudo que eles passaram e ainda ser em vão.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Vanda perguntou ao Doutor Estranho.

— Sim. Ele usou bastante dos segundos que tinha, mas está.

— Prometi que eu mesmo levaria a joia de volta – Banner lembrou.

— Então deve fazer isso depois que salvarmos Peter Quill da morte.

— Eu sou Groot!

— Quill, sua besta! O que você tava pensando?! – Rock entrou na sala gritando com ele, provavelmente seguido por todos os Guardiões, trazidos por Nebulosa – Tão vendo? Se eu fosse o capitão, não faria esse tipo de coisa!

— Por que fez isso? – Drax perguntou.

Peter tentou responder, mas a dor começava a dominá-lo, e lutou para não gritar quando alguém o sentou e pressionou alguma coisa em suas costas, talvez gaze ou tecido. Seu corpo enfraqueceu quando Mantis o tocou e fez o ferimento parar de sangrar. Do lado de fora ele ouviu Nebulosa e Gamora discutirem.

— De novo não... Não deixem... O que eu fiz?

— Ele parece estar delirando – Drax falou enquanto erguia Peter do chão.

— Deve ter visto alguma coisa que não devia no passado – Mantis respondeu.

O Doutor Estranho se aproximou quando Drax o colocou na mesa do laboratório, e se abaixou para ficar no nível de Peter.

— Está feito. Todas as joias foram devolvidas, e tudo isso acabou.

— Gamora...

— Você não existe, Peter Quill – o Doutor falou com um leve sorriso antes de sair.

— O que houve com ele?! – Shuri se aproximou da mesa, já preparando procedimentos de cura, apesar do laboratório não ser tão bem equipado quanto o seu.

— Mora...

Peter estava meio lúcido, meio entorpecido, e não tinha certeza de nada do que estava acontecendo.

— Aqui! – Ela segurou sua mão – Estou aqui!

Ela estava chorando. E ele reconhecia seu toque. Ele tinha conseguido.

— Você nunca segue o plano... Mesmo se for seu.

Peter sorriu, e se permitiu ser levado pela escuridão.

******

Quando ele acordou só havia silêncio. Respirou fundo e sentiu um peso do lado direito do corpo. Piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a luz do laboratório. Olhou em volta e notou que não havia mais ninguém ali, e não parecia ter se passado muito tempo. Mexeu sua mão direita e tocou em algo macio. Olhou para o lado para encontrar Gamora sentada numa cadeira, dormindo com a cabeça apoiada nele. Acariciou o cabelo dela e se mexeu, não sentindo mais dor alguma.

\- Cadê todo mundo?

A zehoberi abriu os olhos, e após se lembrar de onde estava e vê-lo acordado, ficou de pé ao lado dele. Gamora entrelaçou suas mãos e o encarou. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela se abaixou para abraçá-lo com força. Peter a segurou de volta, nunca mais querendo soltá-la.

\- Minha Gamora? – Perguntou suavemente.

\- Eu – respondeu misturando riso e choro, e sabia que Peter estava sorrindo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nebulosa me contou tudo.

\- Nós mexemos com o tempo.

\- Eu sei...

\- Por que você está chorando?

Gamora inspirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça de seu peito para beijá-lo. O Senhor das Estrelas entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos e a manteve o mais perto possível enquanto o beijo durou.

\- Eu morri? De novo? – Perguntou baixinho.

\- Não – Gamora sorriu, secando as próprias lágrimas, e Peter decidiu se sentar, ficando tonto por um instante – Shuri curou você. A tecnologia de Wakanda é tão avançada quanto a de vários hospitais que conhecemos fora da Terra. Apesar de não estarmos em Wakanda, ela tinha o que precisava e trabalhou rápido. Faz apenas quatro horas que tudo aconteceu. É de tarde agora. Todos ainda estão na base... Você arriscou sua vida por minha causa. De novo.

\- Eu sei que você também sabe que aquilo podia acabar mal. Eu não podia deixar. Eu tinha outro objetivo, e eu o cumpri. Mas a coisa mais importante da minha vida é manter você bem – falou descendo de onde estava e ficando de pé na frente dela – Eu coloquei até o universo em xeque por você. Eu sei que eu não devia, mas quando eu vi já tinha feito. Vê o risco que eu corri? Não quero nem pensar em como eu ia ficar se o Hulk resolvesse me bater por isso.

Gamora riu. Livre e alegre como vinha sendo nos últimos anos, exatamente como Peter se lembrava. Seus olhos verdes marejaram e ele sorriu.

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo – ela lhe disse num tom cheio de amor e esperança, totalmente diferente do que lhe disse nas ruínas de Luganenhum.

\- Eu também te amo – falou enquanto a apertava em seus braços, finalmente sentindo-se leve e tranquilo.

A luz alaranjada do sol entrou pelas janelas, e os raios de sol mornos do fim da tarde os aqueceram enquanto se beijavam novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
